Peekaboo
by macie41
Summary: Witness Mondler as parents through the eyes of someone very special. Slightly AU, in such case that they have no problems conceiving. I could not say more so check it out and I believe that you will like what you read. :) Thank you!
1. Banana Pancakes

_**A/N: Hello! So I wanted to continue one of my fics, but ended up writing this one instead. I don't know, I just felt like writing Daddy Chandler and Mommy Monica. I already finished this but wanted to divide it into a number of parts. So, here's the first one. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**_Banana Pancakes_**

"_Noooo! Please! I don't want to leave!_

_Can I just stay here? Please?"_

"_You know we can't do that sweetie. They're waiting for you."_

"_Why can't I just stay here forever?"_

"_Why can't I just be with you?"_

"_Everyone has to go there… You, just like everyone else, are destined to be a part of someone's life."_

"_Noooooooo! I won't go! Please"_

"_Okay, why don't you come here? I'll show something to you."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Come here, watch this."_

_In one wave of his magnificent hand, the sky opened and a giant book appeared…_

"_Just watch."_

_The book opened. They sat and watched the scene as it flashed in front of them._

"Don't forget to take real good care of yourself. Don't forget to eat your meals regularly, three times a day. I don't want you getting your stomach upset again. When you get dizzy, you have the medicine right here at the small pocket. Always drink your vitamins - I don't want you getting sick! Also, try your best to fold your dirty clothes carefully, so it'll still fit in your luggage okay? And most importantly, call me immediately when you land!"

"_She's pretty, right?"_

"_No, she's beautiful!"_

"_Right, she's beautiful!"_

"_Who is she?"_

"_Her name is Monica Geller Bing."_

"Wow, that's a very long list to remember for your husband, Mrs. Bing! And not only too many, you've reminded them to me for about ten times already today. Didn't you list them down already on a post-it note you attached to my passport?" Chandler laughingly said. He cupped her face with both hands and gave her a long searing kiss. "You're the one who's supposed to take extra care of yourself. Eat right and just relax. When you feel sick, don't come in the restaurant anymore. Also, don't hesitate to call Rachel or Phoebe, your mom or even my mom to take care of you Okay, just… call anyone. I don't want you to get stressed. Take good care. Take care, you two." He kneeled in front of his wife, kissed her still flat belly and hugged her waist.

"Honey, what are you doing? Everybody's looking at us!" She said when she noticed the stares they were getting from the people.

"Why, what's wrong with saying goodbye to my baby too? When I come back, our baby will be much bigger. Who knows if I'll still be able to hug you like this?"

"Silly, after five days our baby won't be growing by more than three inches. So, I'll still be your sexy wife when you come back."

"But five days feels like forever, Mon. I miss you already."

"I miss you already too." A tear fell from her eyes and Chandler immediately wiped it with his thumb. "I'm sorry...It's just – hormones…" she mumbled in between tears. "Sssshhhh." He tried comforting her. Well, he felt like crying too. He always hates leaving her, especially now with her condition. And five days! Five days where he'll not see her beautiful face. Five agonizing days of being away from his wife; but he had no choice. For one last time, he hugged her, so tight he's afraid he had crushed her. He'll carry her scent with him as he leave and wait for the day when he can hug and kiss her again.

"_And the guy she's hugging…Who is he?"_

"_He is her husband, Chandler Bing."_

_"He looks funny..."_

"_He is. He loves making her laugh."_

"_They love each other so much."_

"_You think so? Why?"_

"_Just look at them…They are hugging each other as if they won't be seeing each other for years…_

_but he will only be gone for five days. That's…hmmmm…nice."_

_He smiled and nodded as the pages of the book turn over to another scene._

"Carly…just behave yourself…we'll make Mommy some pancakes, ok? This will be our little secret. I'll teach you how to make the most delicious pancakes ever. Did you know that pancakes are very significant to me and Mommy? Well, the first morning that we woke up together, I sneaked up early to make her breakfast – and I thought of the only meal I know I could cook well; banana pancakes. You already know that Mommy's a great chef and for her to love my pancakes is a very big thing. But that's only daddy honey; when some other boy tries to make you pancakes and ask you on a date, don't ever and I mean never – accept those pancakes. You don't know what else he mixed in there, okay? Tell daddy right away, okay?"

"_The baby's so cute! And her dad's really funny!"_

"_She's beautiful, just like her mom! And she is funny too, like her dad."_

"What's all these dating talk I've been hearing, huh?" Monica raised an eyebrow as she entered the kitchen. "You may be forgetting that our firstborn's just about to turn two."

"It's never too early to talk about these "boy things", Mon. I don't want our daughter to just date some stupid guy who'll just break her heart. That guy would get some lesson, that's for sure. Well, with a little help from your Uncle Joey. Hmm, better yet; no dating ever, okay? No other man will be good enough for you, princess! Isn't that right, Carly? Who's daddy's little princess?" The little girl in a high chair just giggled while she watched her father talk, as if understanding everything that he just said.

"You always get your daddy, don't you?" Monica said as she went closer to her daughter.

"Aren't you a daddy's girl? Aww, mommy's feeling left out." Monica said with a little pout as she kissed her daughter's head. She then proceeded to carry the toddler.

"Honey, I told you already not to carry heavy things anymore!" Chandler tried to take Carly from her.

"It's our daughter, Chandler. And, I'm still perfectly capable of carrying her. I'm pregnant, not disabled, honey." She said as she took her daughter back in her arms.

"But still…I just want to keep you happy all the time… and safe." Chandler tried to reason with her as he turned to his daughter. "Isn't that right princess? If Mommy doesn't stop being so stubborn, your little sister would feel uneasy, and then your Mommy will get all grumpy too. Then, Mommy would get stressed and unleash all of it to Daddy - Poor Daddy, right?" He said.

"I thought I was the one you're worried about? Fine, I hate to admit it but you're right, I'll try to lighten things up a little. And this little angel seems to agree with you too, so it's two-against-one." She said a little disappointed.

"But remember Carly, this is the last time you'll be on Daddy's side. You need to be in Mommy's team always – because Mommy always wins. Your Daddy just got lucky this time."

"Are you upset, honey? Well, I have something that can make you feel better – banana pancakes! But sit down there first as I finish this up. It's very special just for you." Chandler said excitedly.

"Hmmm. So, this must be why I was dragged to the kitchen this early in the morning – they smell really

delicious!" Monica beamed.

"I guess you already know that they taste delicious too." Chandler proudly said.

"You know what else is _delicious_?" Chandler gave his wife a suggestive wink.

"Chandler!" Monica gasped, slightly amused.

"What? Hey, what do you think it is? You're the one who has these ideas, Mon." he teased her.

"You started it, Bing." She said.

"Well, why don't we just have a taste of that other delicious thing…" He said as he leaned in to give her a quick peck on the lips.

"Chandler… This is why we're expecting our second baby so soon…"

"Can you blame me for having an extremely gorgeous wife?"

* * *

_**A/N: So, how was it? Please tell me what you think of it :)**_


	2. The Tale of The Giants

_**A/N: Apparently, I underestimated the length of the story I wrote so this could go for three more chapters. :D I'm just editing them and will be posting them all this week. ;) So here's the next chapter. I hope you love it!**_

* * *

_**The Tale of The Giants**_

_He saw her trying so hard not to laugh but she can't help it… She held out a loud laugh. _

_For the first time, he heard her laugh and it sounded very much like Monica's…_

_The book flipped by itself again and another scene unfolds._

"Finally, all the kids are asleep! Charlotte, Fiona and Daniel – all tucked in with a little help from Daddy's sweet little lullabies. In that case, Mon…" Chandler whispered to his wife as he showered her with light kisses all over her hair, her lips, and then finally her neck. "Daniel just turned six weeks old today, and you know what that means…" He added as he resumed doing one of the very few physical activities he doesn't mind doing all day long.

"I don't think so, honey…" Monica bit her lower lip.

"Daddddddddddyyyyyyyy!" Six year old Carly sneaked out from under the covers. "Surprise, Daddy! I know you miss me…Can I sleep here tonight? Please?" The little girl said to her father in her sweetest voice and Monica couldn't help but smile. The look on Chandler's face was undistinguishable if he was going to laugh or to cry.

"Baby, of course I miss you! Even though I just got back from singing to you your lullabies…" Chandler received a small glare from his wife. "But, don't you like it in your room? You have so many toys there, right? You even have Huggsy from your Uncle Joey and Rex from your Uncle Ross. Oh no, why did you leave them? They will get very lonely without you. Is Fiona awake too?" He told his daughter who is now playing with her Mommy's hair. "I guess tonight won't be the night…" Chandler said to his wife, defeated.

"Yes Daddy, but I miss you and Mommy! Can I sleep here tonight? Fiona's sound asleep so I don't have anyone to play with anymore…" Carly begged.

"Okay princess, but in one condition – after we play we'll sleep already, okay?"

"Okay daddy, but can you tell me a bedtime story first? Please?"

"Looks like it's gonna be a long night after all, honey." Monica teased her husband.

"What story do you want, princess?"

"Yay! Tell me about how you and Mommy fell in love again, Daddy." Carly said as she lay on one side of her parents' bed, her feet raised up and her hands on her cheeks, eagerly waiting for her father to start. "You're telling her the story about how we got together?" Monica said to Chandler, entertained. "Well not all of it, of course." He chuckled.

"Are you sure, honey? Don't you want Goldilocks or I don't know; The Velveteen Rabbit?"

"I don't want them Daddy, I want your story. Tell me again how you saved Mommy from all those _bad giants_ and how you won her heart." Carly said. She really did love listening to the story of how her parents fell in love. She always told her Daddy how much she wants her prince charming to be just like her Daddy.

"So there are _bad giants_, huh?" Monica said to her husband, raising an eyebrow. "You know them honey, Big Tree Richard and Hotshot Billionaire Pete… giants in their own way. But, they'll never be the best for you…" Chandler said as he kissed his wife's temple. "You're right; they'll never be half as good as the man I married."

"Aww, Mommy and Daddy you look so cute! I don't like to interrupt your moment, but I really want to hear the story now Daddy." Carly said. Her parents just laughed at her impatience – wondering from whom she got that from.

"Okay, do you want the short version or the long version?"

"The long one – I want to hear all the details."

"Huh, sounded like Rachel when she wanted me to tell her all about our hidden relationship…" Monica chipped in.

"Once upon a time, in the time where bad hairdo's and neon leg warmers prevailed; there was a boy who hated Thanksgiving and a girl who loved Ding Dong cakes…"

"Chandler!" Monica slapped her husband's arm.

"What?"

"Ding Dong cakes, really?"

"Well, you really loved them, didn't you? And we're both over them. You don't love Ding Dongs that much anymore, and I'm starting to like Thanksgiving."

"Really, why do you do so?"

"I have so much to thank for ever since I met you, that I need more than one day to celebrate how lucky I am." Chandler softly caressed his wife's cheek.

"Uhmm. Daddy! The story? Now?" Carly tugged on her father's shirt.

"Okay. Okay… So where were we?"

"Thanksgiving!"

"Right!" And Chandler continued telling the story of their very first meeting including the events of the year that followed – where Mommy hurt Daddy's toe.

Chandler has been telling the story for almost an hour now, but Carly was still listening intently. She may be too young to understand the whole concept of love – but in her eyes it couldn't be simpler. She witnesses it every single day. "And then, Daddy came back and said: _"I'm still on London Time; does that count?"_ then your Mommy said that it totally counts. That's when I knew that what your Mommy and I have is something that I should never ever let go.

"…So then, Daddy told the Big Tree: "_This is unfair. You had your chance with her and you blew it! This is my chance. I won't blow it because we are meant for each other"._"

"I agree Daddy. I think you are soul mates." Carly gushed.

"Soul mates, huh? Where did you learn that word?" Monica asked.

"I heard Aunt Phoebe say it the other day; she said it's when two people were born connected by love and then they have to go on an epic journey to find each other and then they live happily ever after." The little girl eagerly said.

"Well, Aunt Phoebe's right. Good thing Daddy and I didn't have to look very hard. Although, we actually could have been together sooner than we did."

"Yeah, because you thought Daddy wasn't 'boyfriend material'."

"You told her that?"

"She wanted the whole story." Chandler explained.

"Don't worry, Mommy. I think it's cute. I think you really thought he was boyfriend material and you loved him. You just didn't know it yet."

"And what do you know about love, huh, little lady?" Monica asked her daughter.

"I don't know much… I just know that everything I know about love, I learned from you two." Chandler and Monica looked into each other's eyes and hugged their firstborn.

"And then Daddy and Mommy were blessed by three little angels who are half him and half her…" Chandler and Monica both placed a kiss on their child who's now fast asleep.

"Good night, Princess."

"_They're both great parents! And they love Carly so much."_

"_Oh yes they do. Anyone would be lucky to be in Carly's shoes."_

"_Yeah, she's one lucky, lucky girl…"_

_Then the book turned for several more pages…_

* * *

**_A/N: About the names of their children; well I thought that Charlotte and Fiona are very nice names and that they fit well with Bing. I also thought that Carly is a cute nickname. And of course, Daniel is the name that Monica has always wanted for her son – and a beautiful name too. Please don't forget to leave out your reviews; I'd love you even more for that. :D_**


	3. Growing Gains

**A/N: Okay, hi again! I meant to post this much sooner but then I did a lot of revising and then had no time to post it. So here it goes. The first two chapters were well-received and I'm unsure if this will fare the same. But either way, I hope you'll like it! By the way, _Belated Happy Mother's Day to all moms out there!_**

* * *

_**Growing Gains**_

_A Little Flashback..._

"Good morning, sweetie." Chandler whispered to his wife as he gently rolled over and made a quick peck on her cheek. "Honey, it's 5:30 in the morning; why are you up so early? I didn't hear Carly fuss." Monica said as she carefully opened her eyes. "I'm sorry honey, I just didn't want to leave you without saying goodbye so I thought I'd wake you up. Don't worry, everything's fine and I'll handle breakfast." He said with a soft smile.

It was just another day at work and it should've been easier for him by now, but he still dreads each morning that he'll have to wake up to prepare for a day spent without the two of the most important people in his life. It makes him feel even worse that he missed Carly's first smile. He would sure want to be there when she says her first word and takes her first step. Monica says that she always makes sure to have a handy camera around but of course, it won't be as remarkable as witnessing it firsthand.

"Why? Where are you going?" Monica asked. "I told you I'm working long hours today, remember? I'm working early and overtime so we could have that five-day vacation. My team's running on deadlines so I can't count them all on my leave."  
"Oh yeah, I remember you said that before I fainted." Monica replied. She wasn't feeling very well last night that Chandler needed to carry her to their bed. "By the way, are you feeling any better now?" He asked - a look of concern on his face. "I'm fine; much better than last night." She said as she carefully removed his arms from her waist and got up. "Hey, I told you I'm cooking breakfast." He followed her as she went out of their room with the baby monitor in tow.

"I'm ironing your shirt. Why did you lay down in bed when you're already dressed up? Look at that, it's all wrinkly!" She pointed at the marks anxiously. Chandler just chuckled at his wife's meticulousness. "Honey, relax! I'll be wearing a coat over it so it's all good." He tapped on his shirt and tried to press the crumples away. "Uh-uh, I'm not letting you leave like that. Now, take off your shirt!" Monica said bossily. Chandler smirked. "Why Mrs. Bing, if you insist, I guess it's never too early for that. Why don't we start that vacation right now?" He said suggestively as he started rubbing her shoulders affectionately. "Chandler...Ooh!" Her husband is now running small circles around her neck with kisses which tickled her a little. She got a hold of him and gave him a quick kiss. "As much as I'd love to, we both got a long day today, and you can't afford to be late. Now, give me your shirt." She pinched her cheeks and he gave her a fake pout. "Okay ma'am, but you owe me one." He ended with a wink.

It was a quiet afternoon in the Bing household as Monica just finished doing her daily chores. When their daughter was born, Monica took a four-month maternity leave and after that she was allowed to work part-time by the restaurant. She and her boss worked out a deal where she would only go for three days a week and when she's at home she can do consultancy work for the other branches of the restaurant. When Carly turns one, she would finally go back to work full-time. Carly was now nine months old. It was more difficult for her today because she had to take care of the baby by herself for the whole day. Today, Chandler would be going home by midnight at the latest when he would usually go out of work by four. She just put Carly to nap and feeling exhausted herself, she drifted off to sleep.

She was awakened by the loud cries of her daughter. She quickly picked up her daughter from the crib. "Baby, don't cry. Mommy's here. What's the matter honey, are you hungry?" The baby was sweating profusely from her strong crying. Monica already did everything she could think of which could soothe her daughter. She tried feeding her and checked her diaper but it wasn't full yet. Monica tried checking her daughter's temperature for fever and checked for any rashes that may cause her discomfort, but everything seems to be fine. "Hush, little princess don't cry... Mommy and Daddy's right by..." She tried singing some of Chandler's lullabies which he made for their daughter but Carly continued sobbing.

"Do you miss Daddy, baby? I know I miss him too, but he'll be back very soon." She kissed her daughter's head and slowly rocked her. The baby's cries turned into soft whimpers. It wasn't soon after when she started crying loudly again. "Oh honey, you're making me so worried. Stop crying princess; everything's okay, Mommy's right here." She whispered sweetly in between her own sobs. Monica was now getting frustrated. She should know what's bothering her daughter and she must be able to relieve her but all her efforts seemed to be insufficient. She knows it's not good for Carly to belt our cries for an extended period of time. "What kind of mother am I; I don't even know how to take care of my daughter!" She said. "Baby, please let Mommy help you. Don't cry now..."

Monica finally decided to take Carly to the hospital and she made quite a scene in the emergency room. She was carrying Carly in a traveller's seat in one hand and a few bags on the other. Exhaustion and worry filled her face and she was crying incessantly. "Please... Help me... My baby; she won't stop crying...I don't know what's wrong and I just want her to be calmed and I hate myself for not knowing what bothers my daughter when I'm her Mommy! I should always be there for my daughter whenever she needs me but I failed! And my husband's out for the whole day and I miss him already and I'm just so tired.. Please help my baby!" She said, feeling much vulnerable. Monica is the kind of person who always set herself as strong, the one who has everything sorted out. But today was different, she didn't have control.

"Please calm down, Ma'am. She's going to be fine. May I have your name, please?" The nurse brought out a form. "Monica Bing; and my daughter's name is Charlotte, she's nine months old." Monica said as she brought out Carly from the baby traveller. "Very well then Mrs. Bing, Dr. Long will be ready for you in a minute. Monica tried to call Chandler but he didn't pick up. "He must be in a meeting. But, he should still be able to answer it, right?" she thought. She really needed him right now.

"I checked everything, I already fed her and changed her diaper. I didn't observe anything else unusual with her. She won't stop crying." Monica told Dr. Long as the latter started observing on Carly. "She didn't have fever?" The doctor asked. "No." The doctor continued as Monica watched closely. There was that uneasy feeling again. She feels very dizzy, feeling like throwing up. "Mrs. Bing?" was the last thing she heard before passing out.

"I see you've woken up, Mrs. Bing." The doctor said with a smile. Monica looked around her and saw that she was now on a bed in a different room. "Where's Carly?" Monica replied. "Don't worry, she's in the playroom." "So, what was the problem, doc? Is she sick?" She asked, worried about the response. "Oh, she's perfectly fine. She's growing her first tooth, that's why she was crying, but we were able to soothe her now." Monica felt relieved. "Oh my gosh, my baby's growing up so fast!" She was crying happy tears and she felt a little silly.

"I'm sorry Dr. Long, I shouldn't be affected this much by it. I don't know what's gotten into me." She added with a small laugh. "Don't be, it's a great little milestone. And it's probably just the hormones. And don't worry about your baby growing up so fast, you'll experience it all over again." "I'm sorry, what now?" Monica was confused. "Oops, my apologies. Well, after you fainted, we decided to check up on you and made a few tests. Congratulations Mrs. Bing, you're five weeks pregnant." "I'm pregnant? But, I thought I was just stressed out..." And now it made more sense - she was getting tired easily and she was feeling moody lately. She thought more about it and realized she was actually late for her period. "Well, I hope it's good news." The doctor said when she noticed the expression on her face. "Oh no, this is terrific news! Wow, I'm having another baby. Thank you, doctor." She was smiling from ear-to-ear. "Okay then, I just got buzzed so I'll leave you for now. Carly is on Play room 2 on the west wing." Just a few moments after Dr. Long left, Chandler entered the room hurriedly.

"Oh honey, Monica! What happened? I checked my phone and there were 20 missed calls. I'm sorry I wasn't able to pick up. I came as soon as I saw it." Chandler hugged her tight, still panting. "Oh honey, breathe first. And it's okay, what's important is you're here now." She said as she hugged him back. "Okay, so what happened, where's Carly? And why are you in this room, is something wrong with you?" Chandler cupped her face. "Carly's okay. She won't stop crying that's why I brought her here. She's growing her first tooth, Chandler!" Monica said excitedly. "My baby princess is all grown up, wow! It feels like yesterday when she was born, all perfect with your beautiful lips and my beautiful eyes; and afterwards the nurse handed her out to me and it was the most precious thing ever..." Chandler reminisced, he felt like crying too. He felt silly but, what the heck. They are after all, _fond of the silliness_. He couldn't have asked for more; having his beautiful wife and precious little child. "Oh Chandler, you're gonna make me cry again." Monica tightened her grip on his hand.

"What about you, why did you pass out? I really thought that the thing yesterday was more serious than we made it out to be." Chandler said. "Well...the thing is, Carly's going to be a big sister pretty soon." Monica said, eagerly waiting his response. "You're pregnant? I'm gonna be a daddy again?" He was really thrilled. "Yes. Yes you are." She replied. "Oh my God, this is the best news ever! We're gonna have a baby again! You're so great, I love you! I love you, Monica!" Chandler stood up, still holding on Monica's arms and jumped up and down with a huge grin plastered on his face. He gave his wife a long searing kiss. "I love you too, Chandler!" She said after they pulled away.

"But honey, I was thinking. How could we work this out? I mean I'm just about to get back on my job and soon we'll have to juggle two babies at once." Monica asked, she was truly happy and she loved being a mother but she can't help but worry about their intended arrangement. "We'll work it out, honey. We have our friends and family who can help us out and we'll figure everything else out. Who knows, maybe we could finally start our own restaurant soon, and everything will be perfect." Chandler reassured his wife. "Really, our own restaurant?" Monica was enthused. "Yeah, I've been saving a lot of money. Pretty soon we could put down an offer for a house and we could start our own little restaurant." He said. "That's great, honey. God, I'm so happy. I'm so lucky." She was overwhelmed. "Not as lucky as I am, honey."

Chandler bent down to kiss his wife's belly. "Hello, little one. So, how does it feel like to be inside mommy-" Chandler stopped and thought about what he said. "Oh gosh, let me start again. Hello, little Bing! I'm your daddy. I love you so much already. Now you behave in there, huh? We can't wait to meet you. Come on, let's meet your big sister." He whispered on her stomach. "You're doing it again." Monica chuckled. "I told you for the nth time already, what's wrong with having a little chit chat with my babies?"

"Carly, guess who's gonna be a big sister soon? You are! Yes princess, you are!" Chandler said in between the funny faces he's making on his daughter. Carly loved his humor as proven by her cute little giggles. They were walking to their car on the way home. Chandler was 'playing Superman' again, attempting to carry all their things while holding his daughter in one arm. "Chandler, hand me the bag." Monica said. "Uh-uh. This is too heavy for you. We need to take good care of you and baby Bing the 2nd in your tummy." He replied. "But, you're carrying everything! And you're holding Carly, you might drop her." She reasoned out. "Okay, I'm sorry. Here you go." Chandler handed her the two light bags. They settled Carly in her car seat and drove home.

They were holding each other close on their bed that night.  
"Thank you for making me happier than I ever thought I could be. No, you made me happier than I ever thought anyone could ever be. You're amazing, you're perfect." He said.  
"You make me the happiest person alive. Thank you for being the best husband ever. I don't know how I deserved someone like you." She said.  
"No, you're the best."  
"No, you're the best."  
"You are the best, Mon."  
"You are the best, Chandler."  
"No, you are."  
"You are."  
"Eh, we could this forever."  
"Yeah, it's settled. We're both the best."  
"If I'm the best, it's because you made me the best..."

* * *

**A/N: I thought it was a little too cheesy. I don't know. Anyway, please leave me your reviews. Thank you so much! By the way, like I said before, there'll be at least two more chapters :)**


End file.
